Hunters and/or outdoor enthusiasts must often spend long periods of time in a stationary position, remaining nearly motionless to avoid making noise, e.g., so as to not frighten the hunted animal, e.g., deer, rabbit, turkey, and the like. As such, outdoor enthusiasts or hunters often experience discomfort and fatigue from remaining in a same posture for a long time whether it is sitting or standing.
Outdoor packs are known that can be carried and may be used to relieve some of the pressure from the user such as hunters while they remain in a same pose e.g., sitting, standing, lying, and the like. However, none of them offer a strong back support while simultaneously allowing a hunter to remain in a same position for an extended time period.
There is an unfulfilled need for a portable outdoor pack that can offer the back support necessary for comfortable, long term positioning.